


The Princess Of Themyscra

by melody_quinn1111



Series: Sisters of War [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Neglect, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody_quinn1111/pseuds/melody_quinn1111
Summary: A daughter of a princess that doesn't want her. A child to a family that doesn't care if she lives or dies. Future queen to a kingdom that doesn't believe she's worthy. One person believes in her though, a sister not by blood or customs but by choice. So what if her mother thinks that her sister deserves to be killed, so what if her family doesn't see her sister as family, and so what if her kingdom thinks that she has no right to even live on the island. Why should Rose, the future queen care? It isn't like anyone did before and the only reason they seem to care is because for once Rose is happy.Rose just has to take out her mother and her mothers army, and she will prove herself to everyone. And that is what she wants most in the world, right?





	1. Cats and Queens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melody_quinn1111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody_quinn1111/gifts).



The sunsets in front of me. The wind pushed my hair out of my face and into the sky behind me. My feet dangled off the edge of a cliff, a pair of black pants with white stars on the side cling to my legs. I stare up at the sky, many shades of yellow, blue, purple, pink, and orange stared back at me.

I couldn't sleep as usual and thought the stars would give me a sense of comfort enough to help me fall into a state of slumber. The sun decided not to set yet, so I thought I could wait until it did. I pulled my attention away from the sun and towards the water that ran below me. 

Crystal clear, it pulled new waves to the shore while sending out the old, only to be returned by the next wave. I slide back on the slab of rock I sat on and moved to lay down. I stare at the sunset while I begin to think of what awaits for me tomorrow morning.

I would see my mother again, this would be one of the handful of times that would ever happen. When she was here she thought she could dictate my life. I failed once and she never trusted me again. I got hurt, slipped into a concussion, and when I woke up she was nowhere in sight. According to the nurse, she dropped me off in the medical bay and left. She didn't know that that messed with my head, pushing me to work harder by any means. 

Speaking of any means, one of my trainers/ best friend/ crazy assassin came and sat down next to me. The wind caught her hair and sent it flying. She turned towards me her jade-colored eyes pierced right through me. I always thought that was how she got her name.

"What are you doing out here?" she says ripping me out of my thoughts.

"Well nice to see you too, Cat," I said sarcastically. The cat was her nickname after Cheshire Cat, she called everyone that she cared about after a character in "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland".

"That's Cheshire to you, Hearts." She laughs at her comment and I can't help but join her.

"I couldn't sleep, Kitty," I said with a frown. 

"What about you?" I turn my attention back to the sun as it was now barely visible in the sky.

"The usual, looking out for my baby sis, what would happen if you got hurt. No one would know where you are and you would be in serious trouble. What if-" I cut her off before she can even finish anything else. 

"I am 18, I can protect myself, and I am pretty sure that if I did get hurt you would find me in less than half an hour. This island isn't that big." It was true the island had a 10-mile diameter. 

"I just don't want my little sis to get hurt," Cat said in a very serious tone. We weren't sisters just she practically raised me for the last 10 years, and we haven't left each other sides. Technically, she wasn't Amazon and wasn't allowed to even be here, but everyone trusted her since she protected me no matter what.

We sat in silence just staring at the setting sun for the next few minutes. The sun had completely disappeared and it was just the leftover colors that took away a small portion of the sky. I then said something that filled the silence and turned her attention away from the sky and towards what I had just said.

"Diana wants me to join the Justice League."

"WHAT!" her voice was bitter and filled with anger. She almost hated my mother more than I did, but that was impossible my grandmother even couldn't hate my mother that much.

"Yep, she is coming to pick me up tomorrow, I am forcing her to let you come with," I said strongly then followed up with, "If you want" a bit more quietly.

"Of course I' going with you. I'm not letting them do whatever brainwash crap they do, on you. She is so out of touch she will just think I am a new Amazonian." Cat said with a tone that spoke for its self. She wasn't letting me go alone and that was the end of that.

"Remember what they did to Alice, I won't let them take my little Queen too." Alice was Artemis, Cat's actual biological sister, they stopped talking after Alice joined the little League of Hero's. Cat said that I am the Queen of Hearts because I am the future Queen to two different kingdoms. 

"What happens if they take my Cheshire away from me?" I question her.

"That would be impossible because I will always be here for you. You can't get rid of me that easily." A smile came to my face she would always be there for me just like she promised.

The stars began to come out and a yawn escaped my lips.

"Let's get you to bed, Hearts," she said and picked me up bridal style and began to carry me to my room before I could even protest. She hummed a tune while walking that put me asleep right in her arms.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

I woke up the next morning and got dressed in the traditional royal Amazonian garbs. 

I made myself to breakfast, Cat sat in her usual spot next to mine but I noticed something different today. She was wearing Amazonian garbs, she remembered my mother would be here today, and she had to act as she belonged here.

My grandmother sat at the end of the table. Her family always sat on her right while her most trusted advisor, Rina sat on her left. It was to show that family is always power. The first seat was always open, my mother's of course. The seat next to her was always filled though, which surprised me, even though my mother was never here her most trusted advisor, Thaisa, no matter what would always help out. This was like a motherly figure to me since she cared even when my mom didn't. I sat next to Thaisa and Cat always sat on my left. The rest of the seats next to me were open for the adopters my mother adopted during her time in Man's World and forced us all to count them as Amazonians. They had no advisor and I found it hilarious. There were 5 empty chairs on the family side filled with family that didn't care. Out of the 10 chairs on the family side, only three were ever full.

I took my seat and watched as a plane landed, I made a silent groan as I noticed that mother was not alone. I turn towards the table it was empty except for the 5 of us. 

"Before they get in here, what are their names again?" I question is 5.

"Other than your mother I have no idea," my grandmother said. It didn't surprise me one bit they had shown up once maybe 11 years ago no one would remember that. 

"I have no idea and my job is to keep track of the heroes, "Cat admitted beside me.

"I forgot she had kids, besides, you," Thaisa said. 

"Yeah, remember they are all the brats that don't understand a single thing and are obnoxious," I said. She mumbled an 'oh yeah'.

"So everyone is just going to call them sister or child right" I round of nods went around the table. 

The doors fly open and I see my grandmother wince, those were very precious doors that had been a gift from Mount Olympus, and they almost broke them in half. My mother came and took the seat next to my mother. I could see everyone saying a prayer to the gods except those hooligans who were making a fool out of themselves. I just wished the Gods wouldn't punish us to severe. The two sat next to each other. 

"Who is this?" Diana asks in disgust as she points to Cat. 

"This is my advisor Jayleen, and she will be coming with us. If she does not go then neither will I." I look at Diana with the same disgust.

"She may attend a very serious appointment." I force a smile, I put her in a place where she had no choice to take both of us or don't have a true Amazon took the role of Wonder Woman and her entire legacy to crumble beneath her.

I look at Cat and I can already see she hates the idea of a fake name. It is the only way I will be able to sneak her in. 

"We will leave after breakfast."

I finish my food take my plate to the kitchen and begin to wash it clean. Cat soon followed me after and washing her plate then following behind me to the wing with our rooms. She walked into her room and only grabbed weapons and clothes she got from her time here.

I walked in and grabbed anything that was from my time here. I couldn't let them find out that Cat was the assassin Cheshire and that I have been training under the league for years. I only grabbed boots that would cover my League of Assassin tattoo. We each grabbed our suitcases and met outside our rooms and began to walk back to the main room where Diana and the two brats were. 

"Are you both ready?" Diana asks.

"As ready as I will ever be," I said and got on the invisible jet. The cat was behind me and then everyone else followed after.


	2. Chapter 2: An Ally Full Of Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose meets the Justice League

The plane traveled fast and far, soaring through the sky. The entire ride was filled with unbearable silence, no one wanted to say anything because of the tense relationship between me and my mother. I talked to Cat whenever a little but it was mostly a few words here and there not even close enough to start a conversation. Instead of talking, we all just sat in silence for the plane ride which seemed to last days. Even though, I knew it should only be a few hours and most likely less than that.

When the plane landed the tense air around us had not changed, but merely moved along with where ever we went. I could tell it was about midday and the sun was beating down on us all. A few people waited for our arrival, many main heroes. I could feel the one thing that they all seemed to shout from their minds, 'who is following behind Wonder Woman's daughter'. 

I would be lying if I said that I couldn't feel their glares for the back of my head. That I did not notice all the fake smiles or the little whispers that were shared amongst each other. Could I blame them? No, they were curious, curious if I would live up to my mother's standards. The last time I hadn't and it would be no surprise to the heroes if I failed again. Why? They believe in me just a bit more than my mother. 

Two boys my age walked up to me, my mother, fake sisters, and my real sister. One wore a red, green, and black costume and sported an annoyed look that spread from one ear to another. I immediately recognized him as Robin, one of my targets. The other was wearing a pair of faded ripped blue jeans with a zip-up hoodie, he looked like a 'wannabe hero', wait, isn't that what they all are. "Superboy, one of the two sons of superman", Lex had once told me with a smile. 

They were both my targets, on the take out the next set of future heroes and you will become the leader of the League of Assassins. Just one look at the two of them in person and I knew why they were on the hit list, they were too idiotic to ever help us out. By us, I mean the League of Assassins and the Amazons. Did I forget to mention that our pact ensured that I was next in line to rule both governments, and they both became good allies? I did oops.

"To join our team-," the idiot Robin started to say. God, he is annoying, can the kid ever learn to be nice.

"What makes you think I want to join your puny team?"

"Your other choice is that you can go back to Themyscira," Batman barks at me. Sending me the infamous bat-glare. I mean that early we are only like two chapters in the story, and he already sent me the bat-glare. I mean if he is mad now, oh god he just has to wait for the rest of the story.

"I would gladly go back to Themyscira," I almost scream at him. I shut them all up for a few minutes because everyone had previously thought I didn't want to go to Themyscira.

"You have no choice in that matter." Diana tries saying to get me to shut up and go along with it. 

"Of course I don't, oh and by the way, you also don't either," I said laughing. I know that I am going to be forced into this little group because remember this is a wattpad story.

Cat tried keeping a straight face before breaking and then whispered to me, "Let's get out of here. They are all idiots anyway."

I nodded and then grabbed her hand and ran towards the nearest zeta tube and had it take me to Gotham. A place where anyone can lose anyone. I look around I'm surprised that those heroes let me and Cat just run away, very slowly let me tell you. 

I walked towards the nearest store and bought disguise crap. Simple stuff I had learned from Aunt Artemis (the amazonian), two pairs of flip-flops, two I survived Gotham shirt, sunglasses, and two pairs of leggings. I went into the back and changed, anything from Themyscira was thrown in a bag. We now looked like two random people from Gotham, except we needed practical things. I still kept a sword that I knew couldn't be traced in any way shape or form. Everything from Themyscira was placed into a bag. Trackers were thrown off at some random street corner.

The next plan was being thrown into action, find Aunt Artemis ((the amazon)Artemis Crock is going to be known as Alice so no confusion.) She could help us hide from those wackos that seemed to want to hunt us down. Gotham is Batman's playground, no other superhero is ever allowed in. Which means no super hearing or glowing ropes. 

We turn down one alley and the farther we venture into it the more I realize where we are. I turn around to see Cat with a big psychotic smile and flung her hands into the air. I see a person start to walk our way with a crowbar but I ignore it.

"Welcome to Crime Ally, Hearts!" I groan and start to make my way out of Crime Ally. I hear a loud bang and turn around to see a masked figure in a red mask, shoot the person that was going to try and attack us. Oh no, it better not be who I think it is. I do not want to take another look in fear that it will be him.

"You know you ladies really shouldn't walk in this ally at night." Yes, it definitely is. Should I be happy that they are the key to finding Aunt Artemis or annoyed by his presence? You know what the correct answer is both.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>


End file.
